Adam Park
Adam Park is a fictional character and hero in the Power Rangers universe, played by Johnny Yong Bosch. In the second season of the television show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he joined the team as the second Black Ranger, and remained on the team for several more seasons, becoming the Green Ranger during Power Rangers: Zeo and finally departing during Power Rangers: Turbo. He reappeared in an episode of Power Rangers: In Space (the only previous Power Ranger besides Justin Stewart to do so), and is one of the longest serving Power Rangers of all time (after Tommy Oliver). Character History Mighty Morphin Arrival in Angel Grove Adam first met the Ranger during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. The three of them lived in the fictional city of Stone Canyon, California and were visiting Angel Grove for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the Rangers' surprise, the Stone Canyon trio were not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament, and they ultimately won. Becoming A Ranger Adam's new friendship with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy would lead to his, Aisha's and Rocky's constant entanglement in Lord Zedd's schemes. After winning the tournament, the three Stone Canyon teens were kidnapped by Goldar and chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite would render them evil permanently was set loose on them by Goldar in order to make them Zedd's dark warriors. Their attempt to escape almost succeeded, but ultimately failed; it was the morphed Kimberly, Billy and Tommy who rescue them. Billy managed to wrestle the snake away so that the teens could be freed; however, despite Kim's destruction of the snake, the injuries it caused to Billy's neck forced him to remove his helmet to prevent suffocation. Though able to breathe again, Billy's identity as a Power Ranger, along with Kim and Tommy's, were revealed to Adam and his friends. The three teens would be taken to the Command Center where the identities of Jason, Trini and Zack would be revealed to them and they would take an oath not to reveal their identities. Adam was selected to take Zack's place as the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger when he left to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. Rocky and Aisha also took over Jason and Trini's places respectively, and the new Rangers would subsequently move to Angel Grove and transfer over to Angel Grove High with the other Rangers. Adam's character was more revealed after becoming a Ranger. As a kid, he was often picked on and left out, but he eventually built up confidence in himself, though he still had problems with girls. During this time, he was targeted by Scorpina, who disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by the Scorpion Warrior. Even though Aisha didn't trust Sabrina, she attempted to get along with her for Adam's sake. This led to her being able to interfere when Scorpina lured Adam on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter left Adam's confidence in himself weakened, he would soon recover when he gained the attention of a girl Aisha had been trying to hook him up with. (Episode 89 - "Goldar's Vice-Versa") Ninja Quest When Rito Revolto joined Zedd and Rita and destroyed the Thunderzords, Adam gained new Ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja Ranger. He also gained the ability to pilot the Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. When Master Vile (Rita Repulsa's father) came to Earth to retrieve the Zeo Crystal , the Rangers managed to retrieve it first. To ensure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, the Rangers split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Lion Thunderzord *Frog Ninjazord *Black Shogunzord *Flash Point Megazord (Temporarily) Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Mastodon Power Coin *Power Axe **Frog Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Axe *Black Ninja Ranger *Metallic Armor *Black Shark Cycle *Hovertek Cycle (Temporarily) *Defender Vest (Temporarily) Zeo Vile Turns Time Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children (but this time they retained their memories). The Rangers soon recruited the Aquitian Rangers to fight in their stead. Billy had then created a device which would restore their them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldar to capture the coins and Zedd and Rita destroyed them. Adam was transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born, to recover his part of the Zeo Crystal. He met Kai-Ogi, a local sage, and found the sub crystal behind a waterfall. A Zeo Beginning When Adam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he reverted to his normal age. However, trouble once again brewed when King Mondo and his Machine Empire drove Rita and Zedd away to begin his own conquest for Earth. With their powers destroyed, Adam and the Rangers used the reformed Zeo Crystal to harness new powers. With the Rectangle Sub-Crystal, Adam became the Green Zeo Ranger (Zeo Ranger IV), and he gained the Zeozord 4. After Trey of Triforia had revealed his identity as the Gold Ranger, he gave the Rangers the Super Zeo Gems and Super Zeo zords. Adam received the Green Super Zeo Crystal and Super Zeozord IV. Zeo Ranger IV - Green Zords *Zeozord 4-Taurus *Super Zeozord 4 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Green Zeo Sub-Crystal *Zeo Laser Pistol Powered Up **Zeo Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Hatchets *Zeo Jet Cycle Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatens to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Adam, along with the other rangers, accept new Turbo powers and becomes the Green Turbo Ranger, and gains the Desert Thunder Turbo Zord. In this series we see that, after graduating from Angel Grove High School, he has become an acclaimed stuntman, and his character received even more focus than before. In "Passing the Torch", he chose Carlos Vallerte, one of the players of the soccer team Adam coaches, to take his place as the Green Turbo Ranger. Zords *Desert Thunder Turbozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher & Key *Turbo Navigator *Auto Blaster *Turbo Sword *Turbo Thunder Cannon *Turbo Cart In Space During a mission, Carlos - Adam's successor and now the Black Space Ranger - hurt his teammate, Cassie Chan, after a monster tricked him into hurting her. Carlos was deeply affected by this and chose to retire as a Ranger. To help him gain his confidence, Adam returned and helped Carlos train both physically and mentally. Adam revealed to Alpha, who was also helping, that he had kept his broken morpher and damaged Mastadon Power Coin, but Alpha warns him not to morph with it as its link to the Morphing Grid was destroyed, rendering it highly unstable. When they were attacked, as Carlos left his morpher behind, Adam took the risk and morphed into the Black Power Ranger once again. Seeing Adam take the risk of morphing renewed Carlos' confidence, and he became a stronger Ranger. Operation Overdrive Several years later, Adam would be called into service once more. The Sentinel Knight had come to ask Adam for help in protecting the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Adam was more than happy to help, and the Knight restored his Black Ranger powers permanently. Until the Overdrive Power Rangers were able to restore their powers, as the veteran ranger, Adam led a team of past Power Rangers to defend the world from Thrax 's evil alliance. Gallery Image:Adam_morph.jpg|Mighty Morphin 2 Image:MMPR3 Adam Morphing in the Ninja Suit into the Black Power Ranger.jpg|Mighty Morphin 3 Image:ZeoIVMorph.jpg|Zeo Image:PRT Adam Morphing.jpg|Turbo Image:AdamMorph.gif|In Space Image:Proo e21 morph01.gif|Operation Overdrive Trivia *Adam is the third Ranger to have more than one Ranger colour designation, from Black to Green, The first being Tommy Oliver from Green to White (and eventually Red and Black), the second being Rocky DeSantos (Red to Blue), the fourth being Jason Lee Scott (Red to Gold), the fifth being Theodore Johnson (Red to Blue), and the sixth being Carlos Vallerte (Green to Black). *Adam is among three Rangers that has served on a team as both the Black and Green Rangers ((to which the colours are alternated between seasons, not including MMPR Season 1/2, Zeo (since the Gold Ranger's Sentai counterpart, Kingranger is a Black Ranger), Lost Galaxy (since Magna Defender is indeed a Black Ranger), SPD (Shadow Ranger is considered a Black Ranger), Jungle Fury (The Elephant and Bat Rangers are Green & Black Rangers respectively), and RPM.)) the others being Tommy Oliver (who started as a Green Ranger, and ended as a Black Ranger.) and Carlos Vallerte (Who was the second Green Turbo Ranger, and later became the Black Space Ranger) *Adam's actor, Johnny Yong Bosch was one of the few actors in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie to do his own stunts. *Adam is the first male Asian American Power Ranger character followed by Kai Chen, Chad Lee, Lucas Kendall, Trip, Cameron Watanabe, Trent Fernandez, Dax Lo, Theo Martin and Gem. *Adam's replacement is like a mirror image of him. He started green and went to black instead of black to green. See Also *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi *Shouhei Yokkaichi *Minoru Uesugi Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Turbo Category: Black Ranger Category: Green Ranger Category:Zeo